Muggle Camp
by BeachBum89
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet over the summer at camp.


Muggle Camp

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione Granger questioned. "First you visit the library I work at and now you show up at my camp, what are you stalking me?"

"No, see in the beginning of the summer my mother made me read Black Beauty after just reading it herself. I thoroughly enjoyed it so I went to a Muggle library which happened to be the one you work at. I picked up many other great books and decided that Muggles are excellent writers and I wanted to read more great books. My mother then signed me up for a three week Muggle camp for ages 14 to 18 that will reach students about the finest Muggle literature, and here I am."

"You actually like something created by Muggles?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco replied smiling.

"And your father let you go?"

"With a lot of persuasion on my mother's part, yes, he did."

"Oh, well I have to go to my room," Hermione said carrying her bag of clothes and toiletries toward the girls' cabin.

"I can't believe he's here!" Hermione said to her roommate Holly.

"Who?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Who's he?" Holly asked, slightly annoyed.

"He goes to my school, and well we don't exactly get along very well. In fact, we hate each other."

"That's great," Holly said sarcastically not really paying attention. She lay down on her bed and began writing a note to her mother.

"No it isn't! I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him until school started, but now I'm stuck with him for three weeks. He's gonna ruin camp for me."

"Hermione, calm down. Just don't be mean to him and pretend you don't even know him."

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can," Hermione said.

"Hermione, why don't you read the part of Juliet," Mandy, one of the camp counselors said.

"Okay," Hermione said grinning. She flipped through the book looking at her lines.

"Draco, you can be Romeo, Holly you'll be the Nurse…"

"Wait, if Draco's gonna be Romeo than I don't want to be Juliet," Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione, that's no way to treat another camp member," Mandy said. "You've already been cast as Juliet so you will read her lines."

"Fine," Hermione sulked, glancing over at Draco who was beaming.

"I told you not to be mean to him," Holly said.

"Sorry, but why did he, of all people, have to be Romeo?"

"Bryan will be Benvolio, Josh will be Mercutio, James will be Tybalt, and Joey will be Paris. That should be all the parts. We'll read through Act 1 today and then you're free to do what you want until lunch, afterwards we'll have a discussion on what has happened so far and then we'll watch that much on the video and then we'll compare and contrast the two. Okay let's begin!"

"Remind me again why I signed up for this camp?" Holly whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know. Why did you? This doesn't seem like your kind of thing."

"Trust me it's not, but my mom made me go. But it's not so bad; I'm a sucker for smart guys."

Hermione mumbled her lines and Mandy yelled at her and said if she complained anymore her and Draco would have to act out the scenes. Hermione then read normally because she didn't want to have to kiss Draco.

"You know that guy Josh?" Holly said waking Hermione up from her daydream.

"Huh?" she said.

"Josh, do you know who he is?" Holly rephrased her question.

"Yeah," Hermione said slowly.

"Isn't he cute? Too bad he's gonna die," she sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Uh, yeah. Mercutio dies," Holly said.

"Why'd you tell me that?"

"What, you've never read 'Romeo and Juliet' before?"

"Um, no," Hermione admitted.

"Oh, well we read it in school last year. I thought it was one of those things they made you read. Where do you go to school anyway?"

"I, uh, I go to a Catholic school. We pretty much stick to reading out of the Bible," Hermione said, not wanting Holly to know where she actually went to school. The lunch bell then rang.

"Oh, let's go to lunch, I'm starving," Holly said.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can you save me a seat?"

"Sure."

As Hermione walked out of the girls' hallway she saw Draco standing by a tree. He saw her and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "And how did you end up getting cast as Romeo? You just had to ruin my time at camp didn't you? And why are you just standing out here doing nothing, you're usually the first one to stuff your face at any meal. Well, it's not such a big surprise that you're alone because you never really were that great with people now were you? So I'm sure you haven't even made a single friend yet…"

"Granger, shut up!" Draco interrupted. "I haven't started any conversations with you this summer. I've tried my hardest to ignore you and try to enjoy my time at camp, but you have made it impossible! It's not like I knew you were gonna be at this camp or I never would've come, and I didn't choose to be Romeo either. From what I see I haven't done a thing to ruin your camp experience, but I can't exactly say the same for you. The only reason I'm always the first on to a meal at Hogwarts is because Crabbe and Goyle always drag me down. Now if you'll excuse me I must go to lunch." Hermione stood there not knowing what to say so she just watched Draco walk away. She decided to skip lunch and just cool down and figured she would ignore him for the rest of camp like he was doing to her.

"Hermione, where were you?" Holly asked. "I saved you a seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I kinda was forced to talk to Malfoy and I think the sight of him made me lose my appetite."

"Who's Malfoy?"

"Draco. Sorry I didn't show up."

"Is he really that bad? I mean he doesn't seem mean or anything like you say he is," Holly said. "And he does make a good Romeo," she added suggestively.

Ew, no he doesn't," Hermione yelled. "He makes a terrible Romeo, he's nothing like the character Romeo."

"Sorry Hermione," Holly said. "I mean you make a great Juliet."

"Thanks," Hermione said. Holly looked at her watch.

"We better go to the meeting room to get a translation on what the play is actually saying," Holly said.

"Yeah, sure," said Hermione.

For the remainder of the week, Hermione didn't speak to Draco or even make eye contact with him, which was difficult because of the parts they were playing.

On Friday, the read through the final act of "Romeo and Juliet" and Mandy informed then that they would be starting Of Mice and Men the next morning. Hermione was relieved that she would no longer have to pretend to be in love with Draco.

After dinner, Hermione was in her room writing a birthday card to Harry, when Holly burst into the room.

"Hermione, get changed," she ordered when she saw that she was in her pajamas.

"Why?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're gonna love me!"

"Um, okay so then can you tell me why I have to get changed?"

"Okay, so I ran into Josh after dinner and we started talking and well he invited us to hang out in his room tonight!" Holly said ecstatically.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Hermione said. "And you know we're not allowed there." The camp had very strict rules which included one that no girls were allowed in the boy's wing.

"So? It's not like we'll get caught. Come on, I'm not going alone. Don't you want to see who his roommate is?"

"Not really. Sorry Hol, but I gotta finish this card."

"Please, Hermione. Just do me this one favor. I promise you'll have a good time."

"And what if his roommate is Malfoy or some other freak?"

"We won't know until we get there," Holly said and tossed Hermione a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Fine," Hermione said and got changed.

**Editor's Note:** Okay, well that's all I have written so far. I wrote most of that three years ago. Let me know if you like it and maybe I'll write more.


End file.
